Desperado
by clairenbearen
Summary: Before the Rapture, Vicki Byrne was not the most admirable girl around. She's done some pretty bad things in her life, but at the time, she never thought she would live to regret them.


Victoria Byrne led a life that consisted of plenty of sex, alcohol, and drugs.

Drugs? They were okay, but she really preferred not to take part in any of it, unless it was pot or cigarettes.

Alcohol? Fourteen years, going on fifteen. Boy, when her brother introduced it to her, she just couldn't stop and went through those tough teenage years with a bottle glued to her hand. Who knew? No one had ever heard of a fourteen year old with alcoholism.

Sex? That girl was routinely called easy, a slut among her classmates-and it was not at all far from the truth. In complete honesty, any pride and purity the young lady had was stripped away without choice at the tender age of nine, so what was the problem anyway? It's not like she ever had anything to lose.

Her first time to willingly have sex was when she was thirteen (and a quarter). Finding that it was actually pleasurable if it was by her choice (and if she was having drunken sex with an older boy; he was seventeen), she continued to get more and more involved in it.

In fact, at the last party she had gone to, she had received some amazing oral from this junior at her school.

But enough of that.

She often thought about her parents with razors in her jaw, as all teens will do.

It wasn't like they were any better than her.

Vicki still had scars from when her father hit her. Even today, when he reached for her, she flinched. And his hugs, his gentle and loving hugs, were far more painful than any fist of fury she had ever felt.

Because it made her look inside herself and ask why he would be so willing to forgive her, no matter how many times she broke his heart, no matter how many times she disobeyed him, no matter how many times she slept with someone, no matter how many times she walked in long past curfew, drunk and sometimes even high.

And it _fucking hurt_.

She hated it because she just felt so bad that she agreed to go to church after these incidents, given that her hangovers weren't too bad (they usually were).

But there was one time, after she had participated in a threesome, that she just felt so god-awful about it that despite the hangover, despite how _filthy_ she felt, she got up early, showered, and dressed up enough to go to church. She listened in Sunday school (she took their words at face value, even swearing to change that day). She even took notes during the sermon.

She threw them away the next day.

And she returned to her lifestyle.

But in her defense, she dropped the drugs.

But to her, she didn't need drugs to have a great time. There wasn't anything fun about popping pills or sneaking into the bathroom during class to smoke a joint. Everyone did it. But not everyone went up to random students in the hallway, riding the high of a bet, the possibility of money in her pocket, and a reward of a different kind of high – the satisfaction, maybe, that the boys she kissed were left infatuated with her, that they would be unable to get her out of their heads.

Except, in the case of her junior friend, she was the one who couldn't get him out of her head.

Shelly had dared her to kiss that boy with the glasses, even offering ten dollars. Vicki shrugged and ran up to the boy, reaching up to his neck and bringing his face to meet her level.

She almost felt guilty for the coarse action. After all, his lips were not calloused and hot. Rather, they were warm. And patient...kind, almost. If lips could be so.

His mouth tasted like rain, and the sea, as his lips moved against hers in a way rain would hit doldrums, the pulse between them a greater crescendo than any hurricane. His right arm wrapped around her body as he held her warm face in his other hand. Vicki moaned against his mouth, running her hands tightly through his hair. The junior had taken that opportunity to run his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and shivered at the feeling of his tongue brushing against hers.

Now, that was a kiss she loved replaying and reliving. And to be quite frank, he was the best kisser of every person she had ever made out with.

Unfortunately, the bell had rung before they could get any farther. Frankly, she was quite surprised to find that his arousal was not obvious, unlike most of the boys that she made out with in the school hallway. He quirked an eyebrow at her and turned to leave for his next class.

That captivating moment left Vicki breathless, and that was an unusual phenomenon. The natural way his lips fit into hers made the world melt away, made her forget about her life spiralling out of control, even if only for a moment. She felt a small, warm shiver throughout her body as she raced to catch up with Shelly.

Wait, what was his name?

She needed to learn that kid's name, especially after that one party. Damn, he knew exactly what to do with that tongue of his.

That was a new low, even for her.

Vicki sighed, turning to her homework. She may have detested school, but if she wanted to get out of this god-forsaken trailer park, she needed to succeed. Regardless of what drug was in her lungs, what alcohol was in her blood, or whose tongue was in her mouth...passing classes was more important. More than boys. More than sex.

At least, for a while.


End file.
